


Leggings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby, Chubstuck, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Homestuffed, M/M, Shameless Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waffles with chocolate syrup are irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leggings

Cronus Ampora was awakened by the light seeping in through the curtains. He sat up in bed. The game had ended two years ago, and all of the dancestors as well as deceased trolls had been reincarnated. He checked the other side of the bed, and was surprised to find it empty. He then heard the clatter of plates from downstairs and figured that his matesprit, Kankri Vantas, was making breakfast. Kanny was the best cook he had ever met, his culinary skills even surpassing Porrim’s. Consequently, Cronus had gained a few pounds, but it appeared that Kankri’s size had not changed at all.

Kankri had always been chubby, and enjoyed seeing his matespirit gain weight, because it reminded him of himself. Today, he had prepared a delicious breakfast of waffles with chocolate syrup, which he knew that the violet blood loved. Of course, he had eaten some as a simple taste test. Unbeknownst to his matespirit, Kankri had also gained a few pounds from his enjoyment of human comfort food, but his chest-high leggings hid it rather well, as they had been designed by Porrim to hide his chubby figure.

Cronus walked downstairs, noticing that his new pair of pants was still a little bit tight, but he thought nothing of it. He would go for a walk after breakfast, and work off those extra pounds. He did think, however, that whatever Kankri had made smelled quite delicious. As he walked into the kitchen, he realized that Kankri had made more food than normal. He wondered why.

“Hey, chief, this is a lot of food.”

“I accidentally made a d9u6le recipe of 6atter this m9rning, and didn’t realize until it was t99 late. It seems like we will 6e having a feast f9r 6reakfast.”

“Avw, Kanny, these pants are already a little tight. VWouldn’t it be better to save this for breakfast tomorrovw?” 

“It w9uld 6e quite impr9per t9 d9 s9, Cr9nus.”

And with that, Cronus agreed to partake in the feast, as he loved Kankri’s cooking. Waffle after waffle landed on his plate, and he ate more than he thought was possible before noticing that Kankri hadn’t eaten anything. 

“Chief, you havwen’t eaten. Are you alright?”

“I was just waiting until y9u were finished.”

“Kanny, you don’t havwe to do that. Here, let me help you.” 

“9kay” 

And with that, Cronus began to feed his matespirit. He shoveled wafle into Kankri’s mouth, and Kankri ended up eating more than he had. After the last waffle was gone, Cronus sat back in his chair and exhaled, his bulging stomach sending his pants button flying.

Cronus then turned to Kankri and began to speak, but he was cut off by a ripping sound. Kankri’s sweater suddenly bulged outward, the ordinarily loose fabric appearing quite stretched. Kankri’s face filled with fear, and Cronus leaned over and pulled off the mutant’s sweater, wondering what had happened to his matespirit. As Cronus had pulled off Kankri’s sweater quite quickly, the sudden expansion of the Cancer’s stomach was even more shocking to the Aquarius. Freed from the tight bondage of his sweater, Kankri’s stomach expanded further, tearing his leggings even further.

Kankri sighed and reached over himself to pick up his sweater, causing his leggings to tear across the rear. All of this had Cronus quite turned on, because he usually was delighted by Kankri’s chubbiness, but since the two had not pailed yet, had never seen the full extent of his matespirit’s girth. As Kankri was about to speak, Cronus silenced him with a kiss. The mutant opened his mouth obediently, allowing Cronus to slide his tongue inside. Soon, Cronus was seated on Kankri’s lap, or lack thereof. The two had made out before, sure, but this was the farthest that they had gone.

Cronus pulled away, and uttered a question

. “Chief, you ready for this?”

The response was all but expected. 

“P-pail me, c-cr9.”

The violet gladly obliged, and carried the Cancer to the couch, albeit slowly and with much effort. Kankri then attempted to pull off his leggings, but they were rather tight. Cronus assisted, and soon enough, Kankri was in only his underwear. Cronus pulled off his shirt and pants quickly, dying to be enveloped in his matespirit’s arms. His bulge unfurled, and his nook was already dripping. Kankri’s bulge appeared to have done the same. Kankri then began to play with his stomach, bouncing it and shaking it, exciting Cronus even more. Cronus climbed onto Kankri and guided his bulge to Kankri’s nook. As the violet member slid in, Kankri gasped, his behemoth bulge unfurling fully and stuffing itself into the seadweller.

Cronus moaned and cried out with pleasure, eliciting a moan from Kankri. He then began to grind and thrust, smashing his chub into the other’s round softness.. Kankri climaxed first, after several minutes of pailing, releasing his genetic slurry into his matespirit. This brought Cronus over the edge, and he pulled out slightly before sending a wave of purple gushing over Kankri’s chub. The both then relaxed, Cronus lying upon Kankri. Kankri sighed, then moved aside and lifted himself off of the couch. Cronus was upset by this, but before he could question these actions, a warm hand closed around his bulge. Cronus moaned, and Kankri looked at him, his eyes asking for permission. Cronus nodded, and the Cancer began to gently stroke the length of purple. The Aquarius moaned and gasped as his matesprit began to knead.

Right before Cronus climaxed for the second time, he felt a change in Kankri’s movements. The seadweller then uttered a violent gasp as he felt the landweller take his bulge into his mouth and begin sucking. Kankri ended up taking the full length of Cronus’ member, licking, sucking, and swallowing. Cronus gasped and proceeded to send a wave of violet down Kankri’s throat. Kankri swallowed and returned to sitting on the couch. Cronus shot him a glance and Kankri nodded. Cronus used his hands to spread Kankri’s legs, then moved to lay down on his stomach.

Kankri shuddered and gasped as he felt Cronus’ tongue begin to traipse the elegant folds of his nook, and let out a long, low moan as the seadweller inserted his tongue and started to lick and suck. Cronus reached his tongue into the depths of Kankri’s nook, eventually hitting the mutant’s prostate and eliciting a high, pleasure filled whine. The landweller then reached his climax, spilling cherry red into his partner’s deep black hair. Cronus then stood up, grabbed a nearby blanket, lay down on top on his matespirit, and draped the blanket over the two.

Kankri was asleep in the blink of an eye, but Cronus lay awake for a little longer, enjoying the feel of the mutant’s soft chub. Silently promising himself to have the landweller and himself eat more next time, he also succumbed to the allure of sleep. Kankri was the first to awake. From his position, he admired Cronus’ round, soft stomach and spectacularly smooth curves. Cronus only carried a pouch of chub, which spread from his lower stomach to the bottom of his torso, and bounced lightly as he walked. Kankri could only admire this, however, if Cronus wore a tight shirt, which the seadweller was not fond of .He had thick, strong thighs and an almost chub-less chest.  
Kankri then had an idea. He slid himself out from under Cronus, making sure not to wake his matespirit. Next, after grabbing a blanket to wrap himself in, he walked to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. Today, it was cinnamon sugar scones with honey, which he was sure that Cronus would eat. This time, he planned to make extra.

**Author's Note:**

> To make cinnamon-sugar scones, use a regular scone recipe from the internet, substitute the added mix-ins for chocolate chips, then add 2 tsp. of cinnamon and 1tbsp. of sugar. Coat scones in a cinnamon sugar mixture before baking. Serve warm and with honey for dip.


End file.
